Magicaltale Script
Scene 1: Fall of the Six Long ago, there was a legendary group named THE MAGICAL SIX. Together, this group would travel through time and space and stop any disaster...except one. One day, after a mission went wrong, the Magical Five and some allies and enemies were trapped in a series of connected universes. Many years later... INFINITY UNIVERSE ??? Agent Raf, wondering where his boss has gone, has decided to explore this mysterious series of universes himself... Scene 2: Your Cool Friend Spyro: · Hi there! · I'm SPYRO. · SPYRO the DRAGON! · Huh? What's wrong? · Shocked? · Eh, don't worry! · I bet you're very confused on what's happening, huh? · Well, since no one else is around, I guess I'll teach the ways of the dragon! · Are you ready! Let's do it! (Battle) That heart right there...that's your SOUL! Obviously, having a SOUL is good. Now, what is even BETTER is you can get stronger by gaining HAPY! What's HAPY? Why, HAPPINESS, obviously! Say, you seem a bit down in the dumps! Let me cheer you up. (Fireballs come out) These here are called... Orange..."friendly stuff". Yeah. Absorb those at ALL costs. Let's practice, shall we? Grab the friendly stuff! Raf: (grabs them, loses 19 HL) Spyro: You buffoon. In my land, it's flame or GET flamed. What did you think that stuff was anyway? Candy? (Fireballs surround Raf) BYE, SUCKER. (laughs, but gets hit) Hey, what the-! (gets hit by an air attack, gets blown away) Lover: (appears holding a pink fan) ...Nobody deserves any of what you just got. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I... I'm LOVER. I take care of the WRECKAGE. (Battle ends) · ..C-come with me... Scene 3: Dropped Down Lover: · There are a lot of puzzles in the WRECKAGE. · Don't worry though! I'll show you how to do them! (goes on buttons) · You'll get used to them, I'm sure. Scene 4: The Wreckage · Hey, this next puzzle is really easy! · I'm sure you'll get it right! · I've marked out which lever you should press! Raf: (flips the first switch but then flips the wrong switch) Lover: · It's... the other switch. Raf: (flips the other switch) Lover: · There you go! · That was perfect! Scene 5: Elastigirl Lover: · So... in this next room... is... Elastigirl: · Don't worry, I'll go easy on them. (Battle starts) · You have encountered Elastigirl! ACT · Elastigirl · Talk · You talk to Elastigirl. Elastigirl: Hi! ... Welp, you've succeeded. · YOU WON! (Battle ends) Lover: · Well...done. Scene 6: Food Fight Lover: · The next puzzle is up ahead. (Battle starts) · Food Fight rolls up! ACT · Food Fight · Compliment · You tell Food Fight you like his...hair? Food Fight: Yo, thanks! Lover: (stares at Food Fight) Food Fight: (leaves) · YOU WON! (Battle ends) Raf: (walks up to Lover) Lover: · This next puzzle is too dangerous. I will guide you through it. (grabs his hand and guides him through the spikes) · I know it may be scary around here... it is overwhelming at first. · But I hope you'll get used to it and look past it. Scene 7: Long Room Lover: · This next room... well... · ...I'm not going to be able to be by your side at all times. · Although I may try, it's not possible. · ...I want you to get to the end of this room... · ...By yourself. (At the end of the room) · Well done! I knew you could do it! · I... have something I need to be doing right now, so I'm going to leave you. · However, I will leave you with this cellphone! You can call me if you need anything! · Be careful, okay? (hugs Raf, leaves) Scene 8: Be Careful (Ring...) Lover: · Hey! It's me, LOVER! · I just wanted to say... be careful. If you leave that room, I simply ask you proceed with caution. (Click...) Scene 9: Pizza Time (Ring...) Lover: · Hello! It's me, LOVER! · I wanted to ask you something... · On pizza... do you prefer pepperoni or ham? Raf: Pepperoni Lover: · O-Okay! Thank you. (Click...) (Ring...) Lover: · It's me again! · You don't DISLIKE ham, do you? · I hope not... (Click...) Scene 10: Hero Fight Violet: · Hmm...203949403 + 29384093 = ... · 233333496? · (The girl seems to be studying...) · (But she's blocking the way.) · (Move her with force?) Raf: Yes (Battle starts) · Here comes Violet. ACT · Violet · Cheer · You say that she can do the hard math if she tries. Violet: · Thanks! · Violet seems a little more confident. · Cheer · You suddenly take out the pom-poms you have in your inventory and cheer for her. Violet: Uh... · Violet is even more confused about you than the maths, which is saying something. · Cheer Violet: Hey, umm... Did you know that I'm a superhero? Watch... (turns invisible) · Violet is waiting for a "wow." · Flirt Violet: Oooookay then. (Battle ends) · Listen, I appreciate the weird cheerleading and flirting, but... · I've finished! This is the extension! · Still, you know what? You made the maths less confusing than you! · So I thank you! (disappears)